robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
"Gamer, Why are you acting weird...?"
Prologue... I have a best friend in Roblox. The username is: Gamerninja291221 4/10/2018 I was excited to play Roblox, So was Gamer. I was having a conversation with Gamer. CONVERSATION: Gamer: Oh, Hello. Long time no see. What do you want to do? Red (ME): Um... How did you speak in Red Font? Gamer: W311, L3t's D3C1D3. 1 K1LL Y0U, 4ND Y0U G3T B4NN3D. Red: Gamer, Why are you acting weird...? Gamer is now Offline. I decided to call Gamer on my phone. Conversation On Phone/Skype: Red: Dude, You have been speaking weirdly in the chat while we were online excited to play Roblox. Gamer: I WASN'T EXCITED AND I WASN'T CHATTING WEIRDLY. Red: I'm screen sharing the proof. Red is now screen sharing. Gamer: WHAT! How could I even do that??? Gamer: "Well, Let's Decide. I kill you, and you get banned."? WHAT! And I didn't do red font! Red: If it wasn't you, maybe you were hacked... Gamer: You're gonna get banned in roblox. Red: Wait a minute, I'm starting to type weird things without touching the keyboard! Gamer: I know it's a prank. Show me the proof. Red is now screen sharing and showing security camera on keyboard. Gamer: WHAT THE. Our accounts are being controlled! Banned We were arguing over who controlled our accounts but we got disconnected from the game and the hacker stop controlling us. Red: WE GOT BANNED? Gamer: "Account Hack-Bannned"? That's No Type of ban. Red: We got poison banned. Gamer: What's Poison Ban? Red: Seriously, A Poison Ban is a type of ban that bans you and then you're not able to make a new account. Gamer: Oh, Ok. BUT Instead of Moderator Note, It says "Reason:". Red: "We've Determined That Your Exploiting and Weird Things You've Done are in violation of our Terms Of Hacking. We've Hack-Banned Your Account." Gamer: "Reason: You are poison banned. You cannot create a new account or sign in to your old accounts. We've deleted them too. HEHEHE." "If You Want to Get UnBanned, Send a message to us, in GL1TCHING's Profile. We've allowed you to create one more account to send, when you're done sending the message, that account will get banned." Red: I'm Using A New Account. Wait, There's one more text! "Make a username like: "UNBANUSPLEASE"." Gamer: Great Idea. Red: We're done. Let's go to GL1TCHING's Profile Next Day. 4/11/2018 Red: Ahh, Let's Make them accounts! Gamer: Ok! We've ended the call. We went to the login page, which now says "Make your accounts to get yourselves unbanned" for some reason. We made: RED: UnBanMePleaseOrElse123 GAMER: UNBANME Gamer and Red has joined the call. Red: Here's the link to GL1TCHING. I will send it in Roblox Chat. Gamer left the call and rejoined. Gamer: Ok! Our computers crashed and all it says on the screen is "Your computer is banned." and then the computers disappeared. Good thing not all of our devices crashed. Even not all of our computers crashed. 4/12/2018 Gamer and I called and called the truce and never play Roblox again. But before, we checked our friends list to see if they're ok. but turns out, nope, they're not. Category:Glitches/Exploits